my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Builder Bout
The Dragonfly (0/1) |exp=15000 |gols=25000 |rep=300 |npc1=Presley |rp1=20 |rewards= |prev=The Jet Engine |next= }} Description Your father wants to challenge you to a Builder Bout. Presley suggests you both build an airplane, one of the hardest things to construct in the world today. Conduct of the mission One morning, Pa suddenly arrives in the Harbor and drops by the workshop. * "Ahem!" * "..." * "Well! Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there gaping?" *''I don't know you...'' *''A homeless person...?'' Selecting: "I don't know you..." * "Oh come on, I know I've aged a bit, but don't you recognize your own Pa?" * "Pa?!" * "What? I can't just come visit you?" * "You normally don't..." * "How long has it been? Gosh, 10 years?" * "Eleven." * "What are you doing here?" * "Don't be so cold. I just came back from the expedition to the Eastern Reaches...I just wanted to see how you're doing." * "Well, I'm actually doing well enough. Partly thanks to the workshop you gave me." * "Nah. It was all you, I just left you a shack. I knew you'd be someone great once you find your footing." * "Pa, will you be staying at my house?" * "Don't worry about it, I'll crash at Presley's." Next morning, Antoine appears outside the workshop. * "Hello sleepy head! I have a message to deliver: Presley and your father are having a meeting at the Commerce Guild and they want you to join in. And with that, I bid you farewell." When the player arrives at the Commerce Guild: * "Ahaha, and remember that time when you blew up that engine in ol' Russo's face?" * "Ooh! Don't remind me of that! Clara was watching as well!" * "Oh! Playername! Glad you're here! We were just reminiscing about our youth. Your Pa here has a proposal for you, and I'm really looking forward to it!" * "What is it?" * "Let's have a Builder Bout!" * "What?" * "It's a contest between Builders to see who builds better." * "I know what it is...but why?" * "Why not? I heard from Presley you're one of the best in Portia now. I just want to see how good you are." *''Fine. Let's have one. I'll show you.'' *''So you visit me out of the blue in a long time, and this is what you want?!'' Selecting "Fine. Let's have one. I'll show you.": * "Great! I'm so glad you accepted! We're going to have some much needed father son bonding over this!" * "Well now! I'll be the official judge for this bout. Let's see, since you're both great Builders, let's go for something exciting!" * "Uh oh" * "Ever since the Sky Sharks incident, the Alliance has been ordering as many planes as possible. But as you know, planes are some of the most sought after commodities in the world, the relic parts are very limited." * "So, your Builder Bout is to make an Airplane. I have 2 diagrams available for you to use, but you'll need your own materials for the plane. Hope you can finish the plane as soon as possible. May the best Builder win." * "Are you going to be using my workshop Pa?" * "I think I'll just borrow Higgins', hope he doesn't mind, haha." You receive the diagram for The Dragonfly. Mission: The Landing Gear and Mission: The Jet Engine begin. * "I think I'll need to talk with Arlo to find out where to find the Jet Engine and with Petra to figure out out how to make the Landing Gear." During the mission, Pa drops by the workshop: * "Hey." * "Hey." * "Can I come in?" * "This place looks great! You've made some nice changes." * "Yeah." * "So how have you been?" * "Since...when?" * "Since sign. This is a lot harder than I expected." * "You left me alone with Aunt Kendra for eleven years, then all of a sudden I get a letter telling me about this workshop. While I appreciate it very much Pa...it still hurt." * "I..I'm sorry. Since your Ma passed, I didn't know what to do with my life. Being a Builder was all I was good for. I had to go find myself." * "And did you?" * "I...think so...I saw a lot of things over on the Eastern Reaches. Unimaginable things. I think mankind could benefit a lot from fully understanding the areas beyond the Peripheries, and I want you to be a part of that." * "So you're leaving after this?" * "Yes. But I wanted to make sure you're okay. My last journey was extremely dangerous, every trip there might be the last." * "So this Builder Bout you're having with me is your strange way of being a father to me?" * "I suppose you can see it like that. I'm sorry. I wish you can forgive me, but that is up to you." * "Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time, I'll see you later Son." When handing in the finished plane to Presley: * "What can I say, this is top grade! You've really become an excellent Builder!" *''Did my Pa submit his?'' *''Do you think I'll win?'' Selecting "Did my Pa submit his?": * "Not yet! Why don't we go take a look!" * "Right now?" * "Sure. Why not? He's taking a lot longer than I expected. I wonder what he is up to. He's working at Higgin's workshop, let's go there and check it out." * "Hey! What a surprise, come in, come in." * "This is my house, you know..." * "PlayerName is done with his Airplane, we were wondering how you're doing, Maurice." * "How was it?" * "The plane? It was close to perfect." * "That's my kid! Haha! You hear that Higgins!" * "I'll pretend I didn't." * "Why are you still working on yours? I would think you'd be done sooner." * "Oh, he was, he just didn't want to move his toy out of the way for stupid reasons. You're delaying my schedule you know! I'll start charging you for it!" * "Okay, okay. I'm actually done as well, but I wanted to give this to my son when he's done with his plane. Check this out." Pa reveals the Robopig Rider. * "Oh interesting! Then you're forfeiting the bout?" * "Yeah! You know, I started out thinking if I can't be anything else, I can be the fire that can make him into a better Builder. But half way through it, I turned it into something else. I wanted to build something for my kid, haha. Here, let me show you." * "I call it the Robopig Rider, I got a lot of help with it from Merlin, Petra, and even Higgins. But what do you think? It's my best creation yet." *''It's awesome!'' *''It looks stupid!'' *''It's for me?'' Selecting "It's awesome!": * "Don't be so impressed. Why don't you give it a try? It's yours." * "Come back and tell me what you think after you try it." The player returns to Central Plaza after the test flight. * "What do you think?" *''It's great. Thank you, Pa.'' *''It's great, but it doesn't mean I'll forgive you.'' *''It's okay, thank you, Pa.'' *''It's okay, but it doesn't mean I'll forgive you.' Selecting "It's great. Thank you, Pa.": * "I'm so glad you like it! I'm really happy." * "You know, seeing you all grown up, having a family, being a top Builder, and everything has really made my trip so worth it! I'm really proud of you." * "I bet your Ma is too." * "What the heck, I'm getting all sentimental. Come on Pres! Let's go grab a drink to celebrate!" * "Celebrate what?" * "A wonderful life! Haha!" The next day, Pa walks by the workshop and posts a letter in the mailbox. * "See Clara, we didn't have to worry one bit." * "I'll see you later, my kid." Standing at the Harbor, Pa looks back at the town and the scene shifts to views of some of the townspeople; Higgins, Carol, Martha, Oaks, Toby, Django, Paulie, Lee, Nora, Emily, Mars and Tody. This completes the game. The player is presented with a recap of main events experienced in Portia. The player can continue the game after the ending. On the next day, the player's mailbox contains the following letter from Pa: Places of interest *Commerce Guild Rewards * Relationship +20 * Reputation +300 * Experience +15000 * Gols +25000 The Builder Bout